TERCIOPELO AZUL
by Recortavidas
Summary: AU. Yuuki está felizmente casada con el hombre a quien ella considera perfecto. Sin embargo, tras la imagen de esposo modelo, Kuran Kaname mantiene un romance con un hombre, Además de sobrellevar la dura decisión de elegir con quién compartirá el resto de su vida: su esposa o el amor de su vida. Two - Shot.


**TERCIOPELO AZUL**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** AU. Yuuki está felizmente casada con el hombre a quien ella considera perfecto. Sin embargo, tras la imagen de esposo modelo, Kuran Kaname mantiene un romance con un hombre, además de sobrellevar la dura decisión de elegir con quién compartirá el resto de su vida: su esposa o el amor de su vida. Two - shot.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero, Kaname x Yuuki (leve)

**Clasificación:** M

**Género:** AU, Hurt/Confort y Romance.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash, infidelidad, y lemon.

**Spoiler:** Ninguno.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** ¿Qué? Soy una mentirosa, todos lo sabemos. Dije que no iba a engrosar más la categoría **VK CHRONOCLES** y publicó más y más historias. Pero qué se puede hacer cuando ése bichito desgraciado te pica las manos y te obliga a escribir. Esta vez no tiene que ver con un bloqueo, el sexto capítulo de** "DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE"** va viento en popa. Simplemente recordé que además de **"EN EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA"** tenía otros dos relatos que estaban escritos hasta la mitad y por motivos varios no los publiqué. La segunda historia tendrá que esperar un poco, pero ya que tengo este pan en el horno… me pregunté "_¿por qué no?"._ Espero les guste ;)

**Edito:** Cambié el resumen porque me pareció más conveniente -y un poco más dilucidador- que el anterior. Ojalá que éste sea del mejor agrado que el anterior :)

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO UNO**_

Desde que Yuuki tenía cinco años, ya había idealizado que su futuro sería muy parecido a aquellos cuentos de finales felices que su madre solía leerle todas las noches: viviría cómodamente en una mansión, tendría decenas de sirvientas que cumplirían todos sus mandatos con una sonrisa en el rostro; usaría hermosos y elegantes vestidos de alta calidad, diseñada por los mejores y más expertos en la moda.

No fue sino durante el resto de su infancia, que la visión que Yuuki tenía sobre su vida cambió, no demasiado, pero sí agregó un elemento importante que había pasado por alto y que era esencial para la vida de cualquier joven: casarse. Si contraía matrimonio ―lo cual no dudaba que haría―, sería con el hombre perfecto, un caballero que imitase los modales de los príncipes, que conociera el buen gusto y la moda, un esposo amoroso y un padre atento. Tendrían un hijo, quizás dos, y envejecería a un transcurso lento mientras una canción melodiosa sonaría durante el resto de su vida adjunta a la leyenda _"Felices por siempre",_ flotando sobre su cabeza.

Al cumplir los dieciséis años, una soñadora e idealista Yuuki, ya no fantaseaba con una pareja perfecta y todas las imágenes mentales que desfilaron en el transcurso del tiempo, fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron. Porque había sido comprometida con un príncipe de ensueño.

Kuran Kaname no había sido un desconocido en su vida, pero sí alguien ajeno a quien solía ver en contadas ocasiones. Era cinco años mayor que ella, bastante discreto y casi tildando a la arrogancia, pero era todo lo que hubiese deseado en un hombre, e incluso más. Era hijo de una familia prestigiosa, socios corporativos de su padre, instruido, distinguido y digno.

A pesar de que ambos hubieran sido arrastrados hacia un matrimonio sin amor, a Yuuki no le disgustaba la idea y, aparentemente, a Kaname tampoco. Nunca hubo quejas, nunca se mostró contrariado, siempre sonriente, siempre cariñoso, siempre soberbio, destacando entre los demás.

_Perfecto._ Tal y como siempre soñó ella.

Yuuki recordaba claramente el día de su matrimonio, pocos años después de comprometerse. Fue en primavera y habían decorado uno de los jardines de su mansión con rosas rojas y amarillas, que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido blanco, diseñado exclusivamente para la ocasión. Sus padres habían sonreído mucho en la ceremonia, demostrando su regocijo al ver a su pequeña y única hija desposarse.

Mientras avanzaba por el jardín al ritmo de la marcha nupcial y escuchaba al sacerdote recitar las responsabilidades del matrimonio y la comprensión y el amor mutuo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, transpirando bajo las capas del vestido. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se sentía acelerada, recordando en el pasado todos sus sueños para el futuro consumándose esa tarde. Cuando le dio un beso en los labios a Kaname, -el segundo que se daban, pues el primero había sido durante la fiesta de compromiso-, quiso reír porque reconoció sus desbordantes emociones como alegría al ser consciente de que pasaría el resto de su vida con Kaname, el hombre que había aprendido a amar y el hombre que la amaría.

Por fin disfrutaba de su cuento de príncipes y princesas, que podría catalogarse, durante esos seis años de matrimonio, como miel sobre hojuelas.

Yuuki estaba completamente segura que su vida era perfecta.

¡Oh, cuán equivocada estaba!

* * *

Kaname había salido de la oficina minutos atrás y conducía hacia el norte de la ciudad, en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba su hogar y su esposa. Como venía haciendo desde hace dos años, soltó descaradamente una mentira sobre una reunión con algunos inversionistas que quería afiliarse a la corporación. Tan crédula como era, Yuuki jamás había sospechado nunca sobre su engaño. Era bastante probable en realidad, que, a diferencia de muchos otros matrimonios, por la cabecita inocente de Yuuki, ni siquiera hubiese surgido la idea de una traición.

Y él jamás le había dado la oportunidad de sospechar que mantenía un amorío.

Fingiendo ser un hombre dichoso por su matrimonio y bajo la apariencia de esposo modelo, Kaname le escondía a Yuuki, y al resto del mundo, la razón por la cual sus padres –su padre, en realidad- habían decidido comprometerlo en matrimonio y acelerar el proceso cuanto antes.

Kaname era gay. Él lo sabía y sus padres lo sabían. Por supuesto, la deshonra de ver morir el "linaje" familiar en su único hijo, había inducido a Kuran Haruka a negar esa realidad y decidir, de buenas a primeras, que Kaname contraería matrimonio con Cross Yuuki sino quería perder su estatus, sus privilegios y a su familia.

Antes de avanzar por el jardín había dudado un momento, apenas un instante, deseando con fuerzas dar media vuelta y correr, pero la responsabilidad con su familia lo habían hecho avanzar hacia lo que él consideraba su sentencia. Saludó cortésmente a los invitados, les sonrió a sus padres, ocultando bajo la hilera de dientes blancos su agonía interna, y se posicionó delante del altar, donde el sacerdote lo esperaba y hacia donde se dirigiría Yuuki en pocos minutos para, sin saberlo, condenarlo a una vida en la que su única finalidad sería engendrar herederos y ser infeliz. Por toda su vida.

Kaname era incapaz de culpar a Yuuki. Siempre la había visto como una persona leal e idealista. Durante una larga temporada vio en ella a su mitad perfecta; Yuuki sería una esposa perfecta, una madre abnegada y una gran compañera con quien estaría dichoso de compartir su vida. Sin embargo, comprendió hace algún tiempo atrás, que ella no era la indicaba para él.

No… en realidad, él no era el indicado para ella. Ni para ninguna otra mujer.

Su vida era un laberinto de conflictos y demonios internos que lo atormentaban la mayor parte del tiempo y lo perseguirían por el resto de lo que le durara la vida. Y la pequeña Yuuki con sus sonrojos, sus tartamudeos nerviosos y las mariposas en su estómago no entendería jamás en su total magnitud cuáles eran los pesares que debía afrontar cada día, y si no les entendía, no sería capaz de confortarlo.

Yuuki era incapaz de apreciar más allá de la capa de superficialidad que él se encargó de construir, la gran coraza que lo apartaba prudentemente del resto del mundo y que solo una persona había sido capaz de penetrar.

Kiryuu Zero.

La primera vez que se vieron hace más de dos años, en aquel bar del centro de la ciudad, se le había grabado al rojo vivo en la cabeza. Recordaba claramente la imagen de ese joven, un par de años menor que él, enfundado en unos pantalones negros que se ceñían a su cuerpo, una camiseta blanca con el lema _"We will rock you"_*; la visión de unas piernas largas, una cintura estrecha y unas nalgas que, con total seguridad, presentía eran duras, lograba que se le encendiera la sangre. Y otras partes del cuerpo.

Al principio, Kaname le observaba desde la distancia, refugiado en la oscuridad que ofrecía la última mesa, con un vodka en las manos, dudando sobre acercársele o mantenerse al margen. Pero al final, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, había sido el muchacho de llamativa cabellera quien se había acercado a él y luego de susurrarle al oído una proposición indecorosa, salieron del local.

Yuuki había salido de viaje con su madre ese fin de semana, y argumentando trabajo para poder disfrutar de un tiempo consigo mismo y quizás con algún ligue, Kaname se había quedado en la ciudad. Ésa noche, sin temor, se dio el gusto de destruir la cansina imagen de buen esposo para convertirse en una fiera salvaje que rasgaba la ropa propia y ajena, envuelto en una vorágine de ardiente lujuria. Zero conseguía prender la lujuria reprimida como ningún otro hombre había hecho antes y, a pesar de su _feliz_ matrimonio, Kaname habían tenido las escapadas suficientes para contar a unos cuantos.

Esa noche y casi el resto del día, habían permanecido encerrados en la habitación de Zero, revolviéndose entre sabanas, gimiendo y suspirando. La noche del domingo, entre besos fogosos de despedida, prometieron volver a verse para otro encuentro. Y así lo hicieron.

El acuerdo de "tengamos sexo y de ahí no más" estaba pasando a ser algo más profundo, más íntimo. Kaname descubrió a una persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, que podía comprenderlo y aconsejarlo. No existía una cosa de la que no hablaran, desde el matrimonio de Kaname –lo que casi le provocó un ataque al corazón a Kiryuu y estuvo a punto de poner fin a la relación-, hasta el partido de futbol de la semana pasada, incluyendo cine y literatura.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos años.

Kaname era consciente de la situación egoísta a la cual estaba arrastrando a Zero. Pero, por una sola vez en su vida, tenía algo auténtico, algo tangible, algo que le provocaba no solo placer, sino también felicidad.

Y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

* * *

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su apartamento, está ubicado en una zona modesta, bastante tranquila y hogareña. Con la llave –su propia llave, que había sido entregada hace casi un año- en la mano, se dispuso a ingresar, pero se detuvo, como siempre, cuando ese pensamiento _atravesó_ su mente. Permaneció recargado en la puerta de entrada, con el pulso acelerado y la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía. Mascullando contra sí mismo en voz baja, insertó la llave en la cerradura y entró, desechando toda esa paranoia que lo atacaba cada vez que iba a visitar a Zero mientras Yuuki seguía en la ciudad.

Desde el cuarto de baño, el sonido amortiguado del agua cayendo alcanzó sus oídos. Sintiéndose tranquilo y ansioso, para qué negarlo, comenzó a despojarse del traje, pieza por pieza, dejándolas por todo el apartamento sin fijarse bien a dónde va a parar cada prenda o si se ensuciará en el transcurso. Silencioso como un guepardo acechando a su presa, Kaname ingresó al baño.

La ducha tenía una puerta de cristal que Zero no se molestó en cerrar. El agua oscureció su cabello, volviendo la seda plateada en un manto gris que moldeaba la forma de su cráneo. Riachuelos fascinantes se vertían sobre sus hombros y su pecho antes de deslizarse por los músculos de su estómago y sus nalgas, salpicando sus pies.

La imagen era tan erótica como hermosa, despertando su hombría, que comenzó a crecer casi al instante, oprimiendo la carne contra la tela del bóxer, la única prenda de la que no se deshizo… todavía. Kaname aspiró con fuerza entre dientes, y casi sonó como un gruñido animal, lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar la atención de Zero.

El corazón de Zero se subió hasta su garganta al escuchar la respiración de alguien detrás de él. Asustado, se giró, encontrándose con la familiar silueta del hombre con quien había compartido cama desde hace algunos años. Maldiciendo, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, exaltado.

— Dios, Kaname… ¿no puedes avisarme que vas a venir? —masculló mientras sus latidos acelerados comenzaban gradualmente a bajar la marcha.

Kaname lanzó una carcajada divertida, pero se detuvo al instante: — Lo lamento —dijo, pero aquello solo ocasionó que el malhumor de Zero creciera.

_Este hombre_, pensó irritado, preguntándose mentalmente qué tan mal novio sería si lo echara de su apartamento a punta de patadas. Farfullando que la idea no era tan mala, levantó la cabeza y giró el resto de su cuerpo en dirección a su invasor, cuando se percató de algo… que _debió_ haber notado antes: Kaname estaba prácticamente desnudo y bastante excitado. O eso indicaba su prominente erección. _Oh, mira eso_. Intentando ocultar una sonrisa pícara, le dijo:

— Oh… ¿con qué esas son tus intenciones, asaltarme mientras me ducho? —sin esperar respuesta, y decidido a disfrutar de una pequeña venganza, tomó el envase de jabón líquido y untó un poco a una esponja. Kaname tragó saliva al observar cómo comenzaba a pasarlo sin apuro por encima de su cuerpo. Sus ojos siguieron al afortunado paño mientras recorría el bello pecho y los brazos, pasó a la sedosa piel de sus piernas, y se deslizó a lo largo de la satinada piel de sus muslos interiores y se deslizó a zonas… más interesantes.

Kaname intuía que aquel jueguito era una forma de desquitarse por el susto reciente, era justo, sí, pero estaba indispuesto a permanecer mirando sin poder tocar. Sin esperar invitaciones, deslizó la tela que cubría su miembro y se adentró en la ducha junto a él, ansioso. El agua caliente golpeó su piel, enviando una corriente eléctrica de calor que se pondría en duda si se debía al cambio de temperatura o a su propia excitación.

El menor iba a quejarse por interrumpir su "baño", pero se tragó su queja cuando las fuertes manos de Kaname acunaron sus caderas, masajeando con los pulgares la tersa carne de forma experta. Kaname sabía que aquel era uno de sus puntos erógenos, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando recibió un gemido de excitación en respuesta.

La sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro fue devorada por unos carnosos labios que atraparon a los suyos de forma voraz y atrevida. La posición no era favorable ni la más apropiada, mas el movimiento de ésa habilidosa boca moviéndose sobre la suya acalló cualquier queja. Zero se arqueó, como siempre cuando bebía de esos bezos, y, ávido, rozó su miembro semi erguido con el contrario. El ramalazo de placer fue instantáneo.

Kaname volvió a gruñir, deslizando sus manos desde las caderas de Zero hasta sus nalgas, amasándolas, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su ano contraído. Zero se estremeció cuando sintió un pulgar rozando su entrada, y gritó cuando un dedo lo penetró. El lubricante no era necesario, ni tampoco los juegos preliminares.

En el interior de Kaname, la lujuria y la posesión se mezclaban y despertaron la necesidad, la imperiosa _necesidad_ de que ése hombre, que se removía entre sus brazos, fuera suyo. _Siempre_.

Un resoplido fuerte fue seguido por un movimiento tan rápido que Zero fue incapaz de seguirlo con sus ojos aturdido con la excitación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera terminó con la espalda apoyada en la pared húmeda de la ducha, con burbujas en el aire y Kaname entre sus piernas. Sus manos estaban resbaladizas con el jabón que aún estaba en su cuerpo y apenas las controlaba mientras se deslizaba en torno a su cintura, empujándolo contra él.

Zero tuvo un momento para ver los ojos de color borgoña, brillantes y llenos de intención, antes de que el peso de su cuerpo se deslizara en su interior, duro, profundo, caliente.

Gimió mientras su cuerpo, atrapado entre olas de dolor y placer, se ampliaba para darle cabida. Acto seguido, su voz empezó con el coro de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos entre los cuales podía interpretarse algunas órdenes como "más fuerte" y "no pares", aunque aquello no sería necesario porque Kaname seguía bombeando con fuerza, manteniendo un ritmo constante. Cada movimiento enviaba vértices de placer por su columna vertebral, provocando que sus músculos se volvieran desvalidos, como gelatina. Instintivamente sus manos se deslizaron por los músculos fibrosos de la espalda de Kaname. Sus uñas se deslizaron por su piel, tocando con las yemas sus nalgas, acariciándolo como antes hizo su amante y empujándolo luego, en una silenciosa petición.

Kaname mantenía los ojos obstinadamente abiertos, necio a la posibilidad de perderse un solo segundo de ésa danza. Durante unos instantes, logró mantener esa resolución; no obstante, la sensación del agua caliente que recorría su piel, combinada con la sensación de su miembro siendo apresado por ése canal tan estrecho y delicioso, lo condujo al borde.

El mundo se convirtió en un torbellino de fuego, dolor y placer, mientras las manos y la boca se aferraban a cualquier parte del cuerpo disponible, mordiendo, presionar y grabando en Braille el anhelo porque la maravillosa sensación jamás terminara. Un segundo antes de que Kaname cerrara los ojos, observó el rostro de Zero contraído, su boca formando una perfecta "O", y en su mirada se veía reflejado un placer derretido en color amatista.

Zero lo sintió venir en el momento en el cual los brazos fuertes de Kaname rodearon su cuerpo cuando su ritmo empezó a fallar, y el agua deslizándose sobre su cara, su pecho y sus caderas, antes de que aspirara ruidosamente el aire entre los dientes, se inclinara contra él y el mundo se volviera blanco en el preciso instante en que su cuerpo se condensó en un solo punto de placer.

El orgasmo rompió con sus defensas y acabó con sus energías, dejándolos temblorosos y satisfechos mientras disfrutaban de la cima del frenesí.

* * *

Entre sueños, Kaname se agitó, pero no despertó. Lanzando un suspiro hondo, Zero apartó las sábanas con lentitud y se levantó. Después de hacer el amor, ambos habían caído rendidos ante el cansancio, y sin considerar abrigarse a pesar de que el invierno estaba empezando, se abrazaron, acurrucando sus cuerpos desnudos uno contra el otro en busca de calor. Kaname se durmió en pocos minutos, pero Morfeo no le permitió unos minutos de descanso a su pareja.

Zero no había conciliado el sueño, en parte a la brisa helada que penetraba a través de una ventana abierta y golpeaba directamente en su espalda desnuda, y en parte por los pensamientos turbantes que se arremolinaban en su mente desde hacía unos días. Cerró los ojos y suspirando profundamente, apartó las sábanas con lentitud. Pensó en cerrar la ventana, pero luego reconsideró la idea. Se colocó encima la camisa de Kaname –dos tallas más grandes- y salió al pequeño balcón. Frente a él había una gran extensión de campo, aunque el invierno estaba empezando, aún se veían muchas zonas verdes.

Encendió un cigarro, mal hábito que estaba retomando, y permaneció en pie, sintiendo el viento gélido estremecer su piel descubierta. No regresó a la cama ni se abrigó más, creyendo que el frío de la noche le ayudaría a pensar mejor. Volvió a suspirar. _Pensar_. En Kaname y su tórrida situación.

Zero nunca había tenido un novio porque jamás fue capaz de conecta con una persona lo suficiente, tanto física como emocionalmente, como para que aceptar una relación a largo plazo. Zero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que las mayorías de cosas que hacía, las hacía por impulso, y que muchas veces, o casi todas, terminaba arrepentido. Para desgracia suya, había cometido muchos errores, algunos más reprobables que otros y que en ocasiones, momentos antes de dormir, invadían su mente y le hacían cuestionarse en qué rayos estaba pensando.

Pero Kaname… su aventura y sus visitas a escondidas, si bien lo consideraba una falta total de criterio de su parte, no era un incidente del cual estuviese arrepentido. No era un error. Y si lo fuese, sería un error que duró casi dos años y que ahora estaba cobrándole la factura.

Kaname tenía muchos defectos, seguramente algunos de ellos desaparecieron con el tiempo, pero otros habían aumentado; Kuran era arrogante, orgulloso; además de mentiroso y para ponerle la guinda al pastel… era infiel, engañando a su esposa, con la cual si bien había sido obligado a casarse, le tenía cierto aprecio.

Zero ni siquiera debió volver a salir con él luego de que le contará la verdad –y de que tuviesen sexo-. Ni siquiera perder el tiempo yendo a cenar o a los bares; tampoco debió darle la llave de su apartamento, pero… simplemente –y para su infortunio- se había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, Kaname era más que un hombre obligado a casarse, más que el heredero de una familia, más que el hijo que debe acatar las órdenes de su padre sin importar que tenga que sacrificar su felicidad por la tranquilidad de su familia. Y Zero fue capaz de ver eso desde el momento en que tuvieron una conversación a corazón abierto y el hombre le reveló su complicada situación. La familia tradicionalista de Kaname no podía aceptar que su único hijo se declarara abiertamente homosexual y subyugado por la presión había aceptado casarse con la hija de otra prestigiosa familia. Y cuando lo conoció a él había llegado al punto en que estaba harto de todo y simplemente decidió que quería disfrutar de un poco de libertad, de la felicidad que se le negó por más de seis años.

Pero, simple y llanamente, Zero se sentía hastiado de vivir en medio del engaño y la traición. Los pilares gracias a los cuales habían construido su relación estaban tintados con el color de la mentira y si se esforzaba, casi podría oler su putrefacto aroma. Zero amaba a Kaname, más que a nada en el mundo. Después de haber perdido a sus padres y su hermano en eventos catastróficos, nunca esperó poder abrir su corazón nuevamente, confiar en alguien y compartir momentos de su aburrida vida en los cuales casi siempre se comportaba receloso.

Kuran Kaname había penetrado absolutamente todas sus barreras, dejándolo indefenso y a su merced. No comprendió exactamente hasta qué punto ése hombre había doblegado su vida hasta que se percató que su amor por él lo había sumido en una encrucijada.

Mientras las sábanas se removían y gruñidos quejumbrosos se hacían escuchar, Zero entendió que se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, obligado a decidir entre seguir permaneciendo como el novio oculto de Kaname o terminar rotundamente su relación.

Con lentitud, giró sobre sus talones hasta yacer de cara al frente con la desordenada cama y su ocupante. Con actitud perezosa –cosa inusual en él-, Kaname abrió los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en su dirección, mirándolo de _ésa_ manera, la que le provocaba estremecimientos desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus pies. Observando ése mar de aguas borgoñas, Zero descubrió que aquella decisión sería mucho más difícil de lo que creyó en un momento.

* * *

**[1] N. de A: **El título proviene "Terciopelo azul", una película de 1986, escrita y dirigida por David Lynch.

**[2] N. de A: ****«We Will Rock You»** —cuya traducción sería «Vamos a rockearte»— es una canción de rock compuesto por Brian May, guitarrista de la banda británica Queen. (Y una de mis canciones preferidas)

**N. de A:** Yyyyyy… ¿qué tal? Las infidelidades no son un tema que pensé abordar alguna vez, pero me pareció mucho más interesante cuando el tercero en discordia es el protagonista que todos aman. Já. Calculo que el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el próximo domingo y espero que **"DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE"** también. Bueno, nos vemos hasta entonces. Besos.


End file.
